Kaoru's 'Private' Diary
by 77777777777
Summary: Multiple Song fics ! Mostly KK.. Maybe others.. Songs so far - Taylor swift's Lovestory and Tim Mcgraw. R&R Please!
1. Taylor Swift x Lovestory

This is a song fic!! =D I hope you like it

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, Or Taylor Swifts' song - Love story

* * *

_Kaoru Kamiya's **Private **Diary._

**Read if you dare.**

July, 12th, 2009.

I found a really important picture today. It was of me, and the Prince, my Romeo, Himura Kenshin, my one and only love.  
It was on the day we first met.

**_We were both young when I first saw you,  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts. I'm standin' there.  
On a balcony in summer air._**

I'll never forget that day. It was during the spring festival.

_**See the lights,  
see the party,  
the ball gowns.**_

It was one of my favorite festivals, I still attend it every year, I'd never miss it.

**_See you make your way through the crowd and say hello.  
Little did I know,_**

I never knew he was the prince, to be truthful, I thought he looked to small to be a prince.  
and how often does a prince have bright red hair? haha, I always loved his hair.

**_That you were Romeo,  
You were throwing pebbles._**

My father had never like the idea of me marrying or even getting close to the royle ones, He's never liked them he always thought they were greedy and selfish. Well he obvioulsy hasn't met the prince, he is anything but greedy and selfish.

_**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet.**_

I ask him, I begged my father to accept that Kenshin was different, but, he didn't listen instead he baned me from ever seeing him again.

_**And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you please don't go.  
**_

Even thought my father had baned me from seeing him again,  
we snuck out and went on sercet dates together. I had always loved being alone with him.

_**And I said "Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,  
I'll be waiting, all theres left to do is run,  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess."**_

I was always afraid of losing him, I mean, I'm just a silly, carefree towns' girl, I'm pretty sure he could find a much more beautiful and caring woman.

_**It's a love story,  
baby just say yes.**_

_**

* * *

**_

July, 21st, 2009

Kenshin asked me on another date, I'm so excited! what to wear, what to wear!  
My father still hasn't accepted Kenshin so, I have to sneak out tonight, again.

**_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,  
We keep quite 'cuz were dead if they knew._**

I have always been afraid that my father might find out, he would be very upset he would probably send me away to be slaughtered, for doing such a crime.

_**So close your eyes,  
escape this town for a little while.**_

I would always lie my head in the grass and close my eyes and dream up silly little fantasy's and romance storys, it was my way of excaping reality.

**_Cause you were Romeo, and I was a scarlet letter,  
and my daddy said stay away from Juliet._**

There are probably many more reasons to why we can't see each other.

_**But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you please don't go.**_

At the end of our date he had told me that he had to go away for a little while and he promised me he would be back as soon as possible. I still cryed, it hurt me more then ever to see him leave me alone like that. I've never liked the idea of being alone.

_**And I said,  
"Romeo take me somewhere were we can be alone, I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess."**_

_**It's a love story,  
baby just say yes.**_

_**

* * *

**_

August, 2nd, 2009

_**Romeo save me there trying to tell me how to feel.**_

Kenshin, please hurry, my father is trying to arrange a marrige for me but I don't want to I love you, please, hurry home :(

**_This love is difficult,_**

We send eachother letters whenever we can ~which is not very often for him he's very busy~ but its not enough, I miss him more then anything in the world, please, please come home Kenshin.

**_But it's real.  
Don't be affraid. We'll make it out of this mess._**

I tell myself over and over again, but it never seems to work anymore,  
I'm so scared.

**_It's a love story,  
Baby just say yes._**

**_

* * *

_**

October, 7th, 2009

**_I got tried of waiting,_**

I never get any letters from him anymore.. did he forget about me?  
will he ever be back?

**_Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading._**

_**When I met you on the outskirts of town.**_

I thought I was never going to see him again! and ~PWOOSHK!~ there he was!  
I don't think I have ever been so happy before!

**_And I said,  
"Romeo Save me,  
I've been feeling so alone,"_**

I told him how lonely I was when he left me.

**"I keep waiting,  
for you,  
but you never come."**

I told him how much I wanted him to come home, and how much I had truly missed him

**_"Is this in my head,  
I don't know what to think."_**

I was so confused that I thought at first I was going crazy!  
Losing your Sanity isn't cool nowadays..

**_He knelt to the ground,  
and pull out a ring_**

I have never been so shocked in my life.

**_And said, Marry me Juliet,  
you'll never have to be alone._**

He told me, he promised me that he would never leave me alone again.

**_I love you and thats all I really know._**

He said he had loved me, I felt my whole insides go tingly.

_**I talked to your dad,**_

I don't know how, but he convinced my father to give him a chance, and! cancel his marrage plans for me!

**_You'll pick out a white dress._**

He had remembered. When I was little I always used to talk to him about getting married and having a beautiful white dress, that I would have never been able to afford..

And then he told me..

_**I**_**_t's a love story,  
baby just say yes._**

**_We were both young when I first saw you..._**

**_

* * *

_**

The end!

Sorry for any Spelling mistakes or Grammar errors.

R&R please and thank-you!


	2. Taylor Swift x Tim McGraw

These Diary entries have nothing to do with each other. There two completely different ideas, two completely different stories.

Disclaimer: I do_** not**_ own Rurouni Kenshin Or Taylor Swift's song 'Tim McGraw' or 'Our Song'. Unfortunately.

Kaoru's _'Private'_ Diary.

* * *

September, 1st, 2009.

Kenshin and I broke up today.. His ex came back from Canada.  
I miss him already.. I still remember what he had said to me the night before we broke up.

**_He said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Georiga Stars to shame that night._**

He was probably just saying that.. But I'll never know, A lot of people said my eyes were.. Different,  
in a good way of course. But still...

**_I said "Thats a lie."_**

I wouldn't consider him rich, But thats okay. I've never wanted a rich boyfriend. There always snobby and they think they can 'buy' my love. Well they think wrong. Kenshin was so much different then all those 'hot shots.' He didn't have a '_Dazzling_' car to drive around in, he has a truck. and it isn't very reliable.

_**He's just a boy in a Chevy truck, that had a tendency of gettin' stuck,  
On backroads at night.**_

I remember one night, He was driving me to the beach so we could have a picnic, when his car got stuck. He called a tow truck but they said they wouldn't be able to come until an hour or so, so we decided we were just going to have our picnic there. It was one of the best nights ever. It felt like we sat there the whole night, talking about past memories and then he did something very unexpected. He kissed me. Our very first kiss.

_**And I was Right there besides him All summer long.**_

We hung out almost every day together during this past summer.

**_And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone._**

He broke up with me, the last day of summer. I couldn't stop crying. I'm not exactly sure why he broke up with me.. but I think I have a pretty good guess. Tomoe. His ex-girlfriend had moved back from Canada. Kenshin and her only broke up because she had to leave and her coming back was so unexpected.. I guess he still loved her.

_**Well, When you think Tim Mcgraw,**_  
_**I hope you think my favorite song.**_

"Our Song." That was the first song we had danced to, together. All night long.. I'll never forget that.

_**The one we danced to all night long,  
The moon like a spolight on the lake.**_

The scenery was so beautiful that night, The fireflies, The full moon, the stars, and the soft sounds of crickets singing.

_**When you think happiness,  
I hope you think that little black dress.**_

Kenshin had looked so handsome in his button up shirt and tie that night. It made me feel like I was under dressed, I was just wearinng a Black dress that blended in with the night.

**_Think of my head on your chest,_**

When I danced with him I would always lay my head on his chest, It was so warm, just so, perfect. I felt like I didn't deserve him at all.

**_A_****_nd _my old faded blue jeans.**

I don't have very much money, so I couldn't aford new clothing. I always had to wear old stuff, nothing new or fancy But Kenshin said I looked fine, and it didn't matter what I wore. Was that a lie?

**_When you think Tim Mcgraw,  
I hope you think of me._**

I wonder has he thought about me at all since he broke up with me? does he care about how much it hurt when he just threw me away like that? I wonder..

* * *

October, 3rd, 2009.

_**September saw a month of tears.**_

I found out that I was right. Tomoe was the reason that Kenshin left me. I feel like I should hate her, But I can't, its not her fault. I ran home and cryed my eyes out after seeing them in the market.

_**I'**_**_m thanking god that you weren't here,  
To see me like that._**

I don't think Kenshin has ever saw me cry so much before, like that I did after we broke up. Days after days. I just couldn't stop.  
I glad he wasn't there. he would have probably laughed at me.. No, I'm wrong, Kenshin would never do that. hes not that type of person..

_**But in a box beneth my bed,  
Is a letter that you never read.  
Three summers back.**_

I write Kenshin a letter a while ago, admitting to him my feelings for him. But I could never summon up the courage to send it to him. I wish I did, But now, I can't.

_**I**_**_t's hard not to find it all a little,  
bitter sweet._**

_**And lookin' back on all of that it's nice to believe.**_

I can't really believe that I had someone like him, and I practically just let him walk out of my life, without trying to stop him. I just want Kenshin to be happy thought, I hope he's noticed that.

_**Well, when you think Tim Mcgraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song.  
The one we danced to all night long The moon like a spolight on the lake.**_

**_When you think happiness I hope you think that little black dress Think of my head on you chest,  
and my old faded blue jeans_**

**_When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me._**

I'm leaving this small town, I can't stand to see him with her everyday. Good bye, Kenshin Himura.

* * *

September, 1st, 2016.

_**I'm back for the first time since then,**_

I haven't written here for a long time, but now, I'm back, a full grown woman, age 22!  
I'm not that small girl I used to be anymore. I wonder if Himura-san even noticed that I had left..

_**I'm standin' on your street**_

I couldn't help myself, I had to see him, A full grown man. I wonder if he's still with Tomoe..

**_Theres a letter left on your door step._**

I couldn't muster up the courage to knock on his door, So I left him a letter..

_**And the first thing that you'll read is:  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song.**_

_**Someday you'll turn your radio on,  
I hope it takes you back to that place Where you think happiness.**_

_**I hope you think that little black dress Think of my head on your chest,  
and my old faded blue jeans.**_

_**When you think Tim McGraw.  
I hope you think of me.**_

_**Ooh, think of me...**_

* * *

_**He said the way my blue eyes shined, put those Georgia stars to shame that night,**_

_**I said "Thats a lie."**_

* * *

I hope you liked it!

Sorry for any Spelling or Grammar mistakes

Read and Review, Please! =D


End file.
